


Vespertine Discussions

by Licorna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shy Castiel, Tired Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licorna/pseuds/Licorna
Summary: It had been a really, really long day and Dean wants nothing but some sleep. Unfortunately going to bed is not as easy as he thought.





	Vespertine Discussions

It had started out as a normal day for Winchester measure. Saving people, hunting things. Well, it had then turned out it was more like saving one very, _very_ scared waitress in a just closed coffee shop and hunting a so-called _ghost_ that turned out to be her weird, nerdy and clearly still virgin co-worker who had been stalking her for weeks, lingering in the kitchen after the end of his shift and watching her cleaning up and closing the shop through the window behind the counter.  
Dean was exhausted and pissed. He had been driving for fucking eight hours straight just for that crap. He wanted a burger, a beer and a bed. Now.  
Arriving at their motel room, he let out a deep sigh, threw his jacket on a chair and made his way to the fridge. Thank god there was not only beer but also some whiskey left. His eyes flicked between the two liquors.  
“I´m gonna look up some files in the archive. That creeper explains the weird things going on in the coffee shop but not the murders happening in town.”  
“Do that, I´ll get some rest. And bring pie!”  
Sammy left and Dean yawned. He decided to drink the whiskey, grabbed the bottle, closed the door and-  
“Holy shit, Cas!” Yep, that clearly must have been a heart attack. “How long have you been standing behind that goddamn door?”  
“Just for a moment.”  
Dean rolled his eyes, opened the bottle and took a sip, too lazy to get a glass.  
“Watcha doin´ here? Not that I´m not happy to see you, but I´m fucking done.”  
“I wanted to see you.”  
That was so damn sweet, it hurt and Dean couldn´t resist but smile softly at this statement.  
“Missed you too, Cas.” He stepped in closer, placed a hand in his boyfriend´s neck and leaned forward for a short kiss.  
“You taste like coffee.”  
Dean chuckled and went to his bed. “We had a case at a coffee shop, what else did you expect?”  
He set the bottle down at his nightstand and took off his shoes.  
“I guess we´ll have some time for us. Sammy´s gone. Research. He doesn´t think our job here is done and neither do I but hell, I need a nap.”  
“You cannot stay here.”  
Dean looked up, narrowing his eyes in confusion.  
“There´s something up in this town, something that´s anything but natural as much as we figured and you say we can´t stay?”  
“Yes I do.”  
“Why?”  
“It´s too dangerous for you to stay.”  
He huffed a laugh, looked at the angel in disbelief. “Cas, you know that´s our job, right?”  
“What´s happening in this city shall not be your concern. I will take care about it as soon as you are safe.”  
“You telling me you gonna _nuke_ the damn town?” Hell, he needed more alcohol.  
“I … there is gonna be collateral damage.”  
Dean took the bottle and drank. Sometimes he could almost hate that guy.  
“So if you know what´s causing all the supernatural shit going on here, why don´t you tell me and you, Sammy and I can fix it together? And don´t dare telling me it´s dangerous, I know that damn well.”  
Cas sighed. “This is nothing you two will be able to conquer.”  
“Yeah, that´s why we have you.”  
“It´s not that easy. Your opponent in this fight will be more powerful than anything you have ever faced. Stronger than a ghost, a vampire, a werewolf, even than a demon.”  
“Then tell me what the fuck that son of a bitch is, Cas!” His voice was loud and he looked at his boyfriend in anger. Shit, he was tired and just wanted some sleep, not an argument.  
“It is an angel, Dean.”  
There was a pause; Dean had to wrap his head around those words.  
“A _what_?”  
“An Angel, a brother of mine who has turned against heaven. But unlike Gabriel he doesn´t care about who he affects with his actions. While Gabriel performed acts of vigilante justice and harmed those who deserved it, which the heavens could tolerate, this one simply acts out of hatred.”  
“Angel gone rogue? Sounds familiar.” He took another sip of the whiskey, silently cursing his life for being such a pain in the ass.  
“You can´t compare him to Lucifer. He is not an archangel and by far not as powerful but dangerous nevertheless.”  
“Then I´ll call Sammy, I guess, so we can work on a plan.”  
“The plan is to get you out of here.”  
“So that you two can have an angelic bitchfight? Hell, no! I won´t let more people die than I did already.”  
“Dean, listen-”  
“No, you listen, chuckles!”  
Castiel flinched at this nickname that Dean knew he only used when being pissed. No doubt his boyfriend was aware of this, too.  
“My job is to save people. There is no choice here, Cas, not for me and for Sammy neither. Five innocent people already died because of that piece of shit. If he kills only one more, that´s on me. ´Cause I know what the thing is that´s responsible for all the deaths and all this pain in this damn city and I didn´t do anything about it. I´m not gonna run away from it, okay? I won´t. No discussion. Damn it.”  
He stared at Cas who simply looked back with a slightly sad look on his face and Dean´s anger vanished in a second. Fuck, he didn´t intend to hurt him. But also he knew that he wouldn´t be able to sort things out if he hadn´t at least slept a few hours, he would just make things worse. So he simply sighed and said. “I´m sorry.” Putting the bottle of whiskey back on the night stand he closed his eyes, wishing this conversation had happened the next day. He added “I guess you can go now. Your time here is done.”  
The sound of wings he knew too well made him look up and all of a sudden he found himself face to face with Castiel, just a few inches between them. The look on the angel´s face was stern and his voice strict when he answered.  
“No. It´s done when _I say_ it´s done.”  
Hell, that was sexy. Out of something between the need to fix things between them and real arousal – okay, probably more arousal since he was really, really tired and not exactly able to think too far and make a plan out of it – he lowered his voice, a smug smile on his lips. “Mmmh. I love when you get bossy.”  
He grabbed the hem of his trenchcoat and pulled him even closer.  
“Dean, we are having an argument.”  
“I know and I hate it.” Slowly, his hand paced into Cas´ hair, his fingers running through it, while his other slipped beneath the coat and the jacket.  
“This is a very inappropriate time to do … whatever yo are doing.”  
“The timing´s perfect”, Dean responded, leaned forward, his lips slightly brushing against the skin of his boyfriend´s neck. He felt his hands against his chest, a weak attempt to push him away.  
“Dean … ”  
“Cas … ” he mumbled in a husky voice, placing pecks on the skin beneath his lips, and earned a shy moan. Damn, how he loved that sound.  
The hands against his shirt lowered slowly, hesitant. It gave him goosebumps and he finally looked up right into Cas´ blue eyes that stared back shyly and insecure but full of love and trust and he looked so damn innocent and adorable, Dean thought his heart might explode.  
“Fuck”, he whispered, not longer able to resist this wonderful man, and kissed him, tried to convey all those feeling he never could put into words. Cas let out a sigh and melted against him, kissed him back and rested his hands on Deans hips and so they stood there for God knows how long, neither of them willing to break the kiss. Unluckily Dean was human and needed to breathe sometime, so he pulled away after a few moments that felt better than heaven – and yeah, he literally meant it, he had been there – and looked back at the angel. “Fuck”, he murmured again, out of breath.  
“Right now?” The look on the other´s face was priceless and Dean grinned widely, not completely sure if that has been a joke or not.  
“We had that conversation. Sex is always welcome but never necessary, Cas.” He gave him a short kiss, then leaned forwards and mumbled in his ear “Although I can´t wait to do some really naughty things with you. Damn, you don´t wanna know what I dream about at night.”  
“In fact, I _do_ know what happens in your dreams.”  
Dean rolled his eyes and looked at him. “Really, Cas? You´re ruining my awesome dirtytalk.”  
“That was … oh. I´m sorry, I-”  
His apology was interrupted by another kiss.  
“I like them, your dreams. Some of them. Although they are very inappropriate sometimes. And my pants become really tight from time to time and I don´t know why.”  
Dean laughed out loud and buried his face in Castiel´s neck.  
“What? Did I say something wrong?”  
“No, you didn´t”, he responded, still chuckling. “But we´ll have to have a conversation about human anatomy soon.”  
“Why is that?”  
“I´ll tell you in time, no worries.” He yawned again. “Damn, I need sleep. Been awake for like 24 hours. Wanna join?”  
“It would be a pleasure.”  
Only a minute later they both were in bed, Dean cuddled up to Cas, something he would never do when not tired as fuck. But hell, it was warm and comfy and even though he could imagine some other interesting things to do in bed he was happy right know with the things as they were.  
He soon drifted off and afterwards he couldn´t remember if the whispered _“I love you, Dean”_ had been dream or reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for stopping by!  
> What you just read is one of the first Destiel fanfictions I ever wrote in English. I really hope that therefore it has been okay.  
> It would be amazing if you could leave a comment below, telling me what you liked or didn´t like about the story. I try to improve my writing constantly and that doesn´t work without you telling me what I messed up. :)  
> So if you found any mistakes, if you think the guys are out of charakter, if my word choices were inappropriate at some time then please let me know!  
> Thank you very much! I hope you have a nice day!  
> Greetings,  
> Licorna


End file.
